Ash's Return
by Super Saiya-Jin lv.4 Goku
Summary: It's been six years since Ash lost the Jhoto league and said good bye to his friends. Now at age 17 he is finally ready to come home. Ash now returns home with a suprise that will totally take one of his friends by suprise.
1. Home Again

Ash's Return:

Chapter 1:

Home Again

It's been six years since Ash finished the Jhoto League and went off on his own never to be seen again. Misty and Brock spent years trying to track him down going on every single lead they had but had know luck at all. That was until Misty got an unmarked letter for Ash stating that he would be coming back to Kanto soon.

It was early morning and Misty slowly awoke from bed and quickly got dress. Misty was now 18 and looked at lot different then before. She was 5'6 with long beautiful red hair that flowed all the way down her back. She had a great figure and had filled out really nicely. She wore a short blue formfitting t-shirt with a shirt blue mini skirt that ended at her mid hips. She was so happy to finally be able to see her old friend again and was so exited she didn't get any sleep the night before. All she could think about was what would he look like? Would he remember her? Not to mention that she decided she finally tell him her true feeling today that she couldn't six years ago. She then told her sister she be going out for a couple days and left the gym walking to the Pokemon Center where she meet her other friend. She ran up to the Pokemon Center and saw him standing there.

"Hey Brock," Misty shouted waving to him. Brock smiled at her and waved back to her. She smiled seeing the tall man. He looked so different now then when they were last with Ash. Brock had started working out and you could tell as you for see the form of his six-pack through his brown t-shirt. Brock was now a well know breeder but some thing about him would never change like his a hair cut and clothes, oh and his obsession with girls she noticed as he started hitting on the first girl who walked past him. After she kindly turned him down Brock ran over to see her.

"Wow Misty you look great," Brock said.

"Thanks Brock," Misty replied blushing. "I just hope Ash notices. Today I'm finally going to tell him how I feel."

"I'm sure you make Ash jaw drop," Brock replied. "He is a guy after all."

"You really do know just what to say Brock," Misty replied hugging her friend. They the made there way to Pallet Town arriving at Ash's house.

"Wow I can't remember the last time we were here," Brock said to himself.

"Yeah it's been two years right," Misty replied smiling seeing Ash's house. "I wonder if he's home yet. Misty and Brock then walked down to Ash's to get a big surprise as a Houndour jumped out of landing on top of Brock knocking him to the ground.

"Wow Ash your really getting slow," A male voice said for the side of the house. He then walked out with a huge smirk on his face. He was tall about 6'2 with short black hair and black eyes. He had to good build and looked like he worked out. He wore a long black trench coat over a black t-shirt with black baggy jean with four chains on them and combat boots to finish it off. "Your not Ash."

"No I'm not," Brock shouted.

"Houndour down," the boy said as the Pokemon got off Ash

"Who are you?" Misty asked looking at the new guy. "How do you know Ash?"

"I'm Brandon Striker," the boy replied. "I'm Ash's great rival and the best Pokemon train on Tokyo region."

"Yeah I knew you looked familiar," Misty replied. "I saw you in Poke Girl Magazine. They had an article on the coolest Pokemon trainers. The one all girls want to date. I believe you were number 2. Right under Ash but there was a picture of him in the magazine. But that was three years ago and since then it's said you both disappeared"

"Well not really," Brandon replied. "For those three years me and Ash explored a new region which isn't very well know at all."

"Wow Ash sure seemed to be busy these past three years," Brock said. "He must be pretty powerful by now."

"But he's know where near as strong as Brandon," a female voice said for behind them. They then turned to see 14-year-old girl. She was about 5'2 with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She had a normal figure for her age and wore a white sleeveless shirt with a pink skirt that went down to her mid thighs.

"And you are?" Misty asked looking at the girl.

"I'm Alice Mizuki Brandon traveling partner and the president of his fan club," the girl said smiling. "Brandon is truly the greatest trainer in the world."

"Fan girl alert," Misty said under her breath.

"Well you're an Ash fan girl right," Brock replied grinning.

"Well maybe a little," Misty replied blushing. The door of the house then opened and Ash's Mom came out.

"Misty, Brock," Ash's Mom said walking outside. "How long have you been waiting there."

"Not long," Misty replied. "We just got here a minute ago."

"Well come on in," Ash's Mom replied. "Ash just called he should be home pretty soon."

"Okay," Misty replied walking to the door with Brock. She then turned to Brandon and Alice. "Hey are you to coming."

"What?" Brandon replied surprised. "I'm sure Misses Ketchum wouldn't mind."

"Of course it's fine," Ash's Mom replied. "Any friend of Ash's is welcome."

"Wow thanks," Alice said grabbing Brandon hand. "Let's go." The group waited about two hours talking until there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming," Ash's Mom said going to the door.

"Ash is finally here," Misty, thought as her heart began to race as she got up and ran to the door as Ash's Mom opened it revealing Ash. He looked a lot different then she remembered but that was to be inspected. He was 6'0 tall with uncombed black hair, which was cover by a new hat he got in the Tokyo region. He wore a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt with baggy black jeans.

"Hey guys what's up," Ash said walking into the house a huge grin on his face.

"Oh Ash," Ash's Mom shouted giving her son a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"I'm glad to see your doing great to," Ash replied hugging his mom back.

"Oh Ash," Misty said to herself smiling.

"Oh Ash all your friends came to see you," Ash's Mom said letting go of his son.

"Really," Ash replied looking into the living room seeing everyone.

"Oh Ash," Misty said know long able to control herself as she ran over hugging him. "I missed you so much. You never even called or wrote you jerk."

"I missed you to Misty," Ash replied hugging her back. "I sorry I didn't call I just got so caught up in everything."

"I guess I could forgive you?" Misty replied letting go of him.

"I'm glad," Ash replied.

"Hey Ash long time no see," Brock said getting up. "What the hell have you been doing all this time?"

"Hey Brock it great to see you again man," Ash replied. "Pikachu going to be so thrilled to see you guys."

"Yeah where is your little fur ball?" Brandon said getting up.

"Wow I wasn't excepting you two to show up," Ash said. "I must be pretty luck to have the great Brandon Striker hunt me down like this."

"Yah Ash where is Pikachu" Misty asked looking around.

"Oh he waiting outside with a friend of mind," Ash replied. "Brandon and Alice know her. So the rest of you guys please make her feel welcome." Ash then opened the door. "Hey guys come in." A few second later a girl about 5'4 came in. She had long beautiful black hair that went down to her thighs with sparkling red eyes. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a black mini skirt and two inch high heels. The girl looked at everyone holding Pikachu in her arm. "Guys I'd like you to meet Melissa. She been traveling with me for to years." Before Ash could go on Brock was into action taking one of Melissa hands.

"Hi I'm Brock," Brock said hearts forming in his. "I've searched many regions looking in search of my Princess but it seems my search ends here."

"Oh your so sweet just like Ash said," Melissa replied blushing. "But I'm sorry you'll have to keep looking. "I'm already taken. Right Pikachu."

"Pika," Pikachu replied.

"That's right Brock," Ash said. "Melissa my girlfriend."

"Ash's girlfriend," Misty thought as she felt her heart burst into little pieces


	2. Surprising Kiss

Ash's Return:

Chapter 2:

Surprising Kiss

"She's your girlfriend Ash" Brock said sounding depressed. "When did that happen?"

"Well it all happened one day when I was traveling on my journey," Ash said looking deep in thought. "I managed to find my way to some kind of Pokemon tournament. After Brandon talked be into joining after challenging me for about the sixth time. After I won I found out that Melissa was first prize."

"You won her in a Pokemon battle," Brock said a little confused. "Things like that don't happen in this day and age."

"My dad is really old fashion like that," Melissa replied. "That's how he and my mother got together so that how things work."

"I told her that she doesn't have to go threw with it be we agreed to at least give it a try" Ash replied.

"Plus the only way for me to get out of this is for someone to beat my father in a Pokemon battle," Melissa said. "But he's an undefeated Pokemon champion so that won't be easy."

"Well then I'll go do it," Brock said jumping up. "I'll go and challenge your father. A person should get together with some because of a connection of love. It's not simply something that should be chosen by whoever won a Pokemon battle." Brock then ran into the closet and came out dressed as a Samurai. "I Brock the defender of love will not stand for this."

"Well I'm in," Ash replied. "After we beat your Father if you still want to be with me I'll agree. I just don't feel right leaving things the way they are."

"Okay," Melissa replied happily.

"I'll go to," Misty shouted. "I'm sure you two will be lost without me anyway."

"Hey Brandon why don't you come to?" Ash said. "I'm sure they'll be some tough battles ahead. We could really use a top-ranking trainer like you."

"Not interested," Brandon replied. "I came here to battle you Ash. Not to go on some dumb adventure."

"Well then consider it a warm up match," Ash said seriously. "I promise I'll fight you later okay."

"Fine I'll go," Brandon replied. "Just don't say I never did anything for you."

"Hey Ash is he really as good as he calms to be?" Brock asked.

"Yah he's amazing," Ash replied. "He acts like he only cares about himself but he's really a good guy." Ash's mom then told them told them that dinners was done and the group talked about their plans to beat Melissa father. With a little luck it turned out he was doing some business in Pewter City. The group then party the night away until they could no longer stay up.

Misty sat in the dark kitchen thinking about everything that had happened. Ash had come back with a different girl and even if they didn't say anything there was something there. But after their battle with Melissa father Ash would be open again. She thought about it and decided to battle it out until the best girl won Ash. Misty then walked into the living room to find Brandon sitting on the sofa sleeping with Alice laying her head on his lap fast asleep. She then looked to see Brock sleeping in one of the reclining chairs. Misty then walked up stairs to the guest room getting into bed. The next morning Misty woke up with someone's arms around her and she could clearly feel two breasts pressing against her back.

"This is just great," Misty thought to herself blushing. She then heard the door opening.

"Girls Breakfast..." Brock was cut off as he got a nosebleed looking at Misty in bed with Melissa arms around her.

"Don't even think it," Misty said blushing me as Melissa held her closer. "Just wake her up."

After breakfast Misty sat on the sofa feeling really weird about this morning as Melissa sat next to her.

"I'm so sorry Misty," Melissa said. "I just have a bad habit of holding things in my sleep."

"It's okay," Misty replied blushing. "But let's not do it again okay."

"Sure," Melissa replied smiling. "I really hope we become good friends."

"Well will see about that," Misty replied turning her head looking at her.

"Hey Pikachu your bath isn't finish," Alice screamed chasing after him.

"I told you he hates bathes," Ash replied as Pikachu jumped onto the sofa bouncing off Misty head sending her forward. The room then went silent as Misty laid on top of Melissa their lips connecting. Misty blushed feeling Melissa warm lips against hers.

"Did I miss something?" Brandon said walking into the living room his nose bleeding.


	3. Melissa’s Story

Ash's Return:

Chapter 3:

Melissa's Story

"I told you he hates bathes," Ash replied as Pikachu jumped onto the sofa bouncing off Misty head sending her forward. The room then went silent as Misty laid on top of Melissa their lips connecting. Misty blushed feeling Melissa warm lips against hers.

"Did I miss something?" Brandon said walking into the living room his nose bleeding.

"Not much," Ash replied wiping some blood that came out of his nose.

"Pikachu I'm going to kill you," Misty shouted angrily pushing herself up. Misty then got up and ran into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Well she didn't really take that well," Ash said.

"You can't blame here though," Brock replied. "Something tells me that was her first kiss. That's something pretty important to most girls."

"Come on Pikachu let's finish your bath," Alice said picking Pikachu up.

In the bathroom Misty washed her face over and over again. "I can't believe it" Misty said to herself splashing her face again. "That was my every first kiss and it was with a girl."

Back in the living room things were being to settle down a bit. Brock sat down on the sofa next to Melissa. "Umm if you don't mind me asking how did that kiss feel?" Brock asked. "Was it different from kissing a guy?"

"That was my first kiss so I have know idea how it's different form a guy?" Melissa said as her cell phone went off. Melissa quickly went and picked it up. "Hello Melissa speaking." A shouting male voice could soon be heard on the phone and Melissa hands started to shake. "Yes Father I'll come as I can. Yes I'll bring Ash with me." She then dropped the phone onto the sofa.

"Was that your Father?" Ash asked walking up to her.

"Yes," Melissa replied.

"Ash what's up why's she shaking?" Brock asked.

"Because she doesn't like her father at all," Ash replied standing behind her holding her shoulders. "The hold time a the tournament I only saw him yelling at her and calling her a useless idiot. He's a rich businessman who as high expectations of his children."

"Yes he's been like that since I was kicked out of the top ranking Pokemon academy," Melissa said. "I guess I wasn't up to his standard. I was kicked out a month after getting in. That's why they set up my marriage the way they did. Normally my Father would try to set me up with some other rich families son. But he calmed I was to stupid for that and any moron that could train a Pokemon was go enough for me. The day of the tournament he told me I was no longer part of are family. That I would marry Ash and that he never wanted to see me again. That's why I was so shocked he called me like that. I'm sure he wants to use Ash for some under handed deal."

"So where will we be meeting him?" Ash asked.

"He said the Viridain City Gym," Melissa replied.

"Doesn't Team Rocket run that gym?" Brandon asked. "I've heard tons for rumors about it."

.......................

Off under the Viridain City Gym there was a secret meeting going on. Giovanni the leader of the Kanto Team Rocket sat behind his desk when a tall man walked in.

"So your daughters engaged to Ash Ketchum," Giovanni said smiling.

"Yes I'm sure it's him," the man replied.

"Well if it is I'm sure we can come to some kind of deal," Giovanni replied smiling.

"I've already written up a contract," the man replied. "You will help me sell mass amounts of illegal Pokemon drugs."

...............................

"I'll go and teach him a lesson," Ash said clenching his fist.

"This is clearly a trap for you Ash," Brandon said grinning. "Team Rocket has it in for you. You have been destroying their plans for the past six years. I'm sure you're worth a pretty penny."

"So what," Ash replied. "This isn't Team Rocket's first attempt at me. I've beaten them over and over again and this time won't be any different. Plus I'm sure Melissa father will be there and I'd really like to have a word with him. After disowning her and putting her threw all kinds of hell he still plans to use her. I just can't let him continue to do so."

Misty then finally came out of the bathroom looking around seeing a room full of serious faces. "I missed something important didn't I?" Misty asked looking around the room.


	4. Battle at Viridain City

Ash's Return:

Chapter 4: Battle at

Viridain City

Misty then finally came out of the bathroom looking around seeing a room full of serious faces. "I missed something important didn't I?" Misty asked looking around the room.

"Oh thank you Ash," Melissa said hugging him.

"You can't kill her yet," Misty thought to herself as she watched Melissa hugging Ash.

"Oh Misty are you feeling better?" Ash asked as Melissa let go.

"Yah much better," Misty replied. "So did I miss anything important?"

"Yah but well explain on the way," Ash said picking up his bag. "We have to make it to Viridain City." The group then soon left for Viridain City and arrived just as the sun was setting.

"Well wonder where the welcoming party is," Brandon said looking at Ash.

"There most likely waiting for us by the gym," Ash replied. Just then a rustling could be heard in the bushes and two men in Team Rocket uniforms came out.

"I'll take these losers," Brandon said taking out two of his poke balls. "You guys go on."

"Sure," Ash replied grinning.

"Just don't lose before I beat you," Brandon replied.

"I won't be beaten," Ash replied. "I'll teach Melissa's Father a lesson for the way he treated her."

"Wow I guess Ash really likes her," Misty said turning to Brock.

"That may be part of part of it but remember he's still Ash," Brock replied. "He's not doing anything here that he wouldn't do for anyone else."

"Yeah your right Brock," Misty replied feeling a little better.

"Well guys let's go," Ash shouted running to the Gym seeing Melissa's Father standing at the entrance. He was a tall man with cold eyes and gray hair. He wore a really expensive looking business suit.

"Well Melissa it seems you finally did something useful for once," Melissa's Father said grinning. "But I should of guessed even an idiot like you could do something right. I've just made a deal with Team Rocket saying that your there's to use as they please. I take it they'll do just what I'm going to do to Ash. Give you away to different trainers then taking them for all there worth but I guess they'll be a little sneaker about it."

"Your joking," Melissa, shouted tears forming in her eyes. "How could you even think of doing this to me."

"Shut up and do as your told," Melissa's Father replied. "Idiots don't get a choose."

"Melissa isn't something you can just sell," Ash shouted. "You've treated her awful her whole life but it appears that now you've hit an all time low. You disgust me. After this battle I never want you to see of speak to me or her."

"Fine this will be a one on one match," Melissa's Father said. "If you win I'll leave you two alone form now on."

"Then if you win I'll turn myself over to Team Rocket," Ash replied. "Pikachu you in?"

"Pika," Pikachu replied.

"I knew you want to help Melissa to," Ash replied. "Now pick your Pokemon."

"Go Jolteon," Melissa's Father shouted pulling out a Poke Ball. Jolteon soon appeared. "Jolteon let's start with Thunderbolt."

"Pikachu dodged it and use quick attack," Ash shouted as Pikachu jumped back and ran at Jolteon.

"Jolteon reply with a quick attack of your own," Melissa's Father shouted. The two Pokemon then hit one another both jumping back. "Now use Thunder." Jolteon then shot out massive amounts of thunder at Pikachu.

"Pikachu agility," Ash shouted. Pikacku then sped up just dodging the thunder by inches as it chased him.

"Jolteon stop and use quick attack," Melissa's father shouted.

"Pikachu stand still," Ash said as Pikachu just stood there. Pikachu stood there waiting for the attack.

"Ash don't be dumb have him dodge it," Misty shouted.

"Pikachu Iron Tail now," Ash shouted at the last minute as Pikachu jumped up and his tail began to glow.

"Jolteon dodge," Melissa's Father shouted but it was too late and Pikachu's tail whacked Jolteon back sending him into a tree.

"Now thunder," Ash said as Pikachu sent a thunder attack at Jolteon. Then there was a huge blast and when the smoke cleared Jolteon was passed out.

"Jolteon return," Melissa's Father shouted. "Ash I'll kill you." He then pulled out a gun but it soon seemed to be cut in half and a Scyther stood in front of him it's blade under his neck. He then quickly ran off as fast as he could.

"Brandon it's about time you showed up," Ash said grinning. "I was being to worried for a second there."

"Well I love seeing to sweat," Brandon replied carrying the two Team Rocket members who attacked him. Both looked rather beaten up bleeding a little."

"What happened to those two?" Brock asked.

"They tripped," Brandon replied. "And my fist just happened to be there."

"Right," Brock replied not surprised.

"Ash you were amazing out there," Melissa said smiling at him. "I can't tell you how grateful I am in words. So let me show you." She then moved her face forward towards Ash.

"Crap," Misty thought pushing Ash out of the way without thinking. She then felt the same set of lips as this morning and began to blush. "Not this again."

"Wow even Misty got a girlfriend before me," Brock said.

"I'm straight," Misty shouted.

"I don't know I'm sure I felt something when you kissed me," Melissa replied. "Your good at it."

"Oh man," Misty said slapping her face. "Well anyone want to see a movie?"

"Sure it's a date," Melissa said smiling. "But only this once I really don't go that way but there this movie I really want to see."

"I'm straight," Misty replied shouting but Melissa just smiled. "Okay let's check the movie times."

"But remember hands to yourself," Melissa said. "I'm straight and your not really my type."

"What do you mean," Misty replied. "I'll let you know plenty of girls would kill to go out with me." Misty slapped her face again. "What am I saying?"


	5. A New Challenge Appears

Ash's Return:

Chapter 5: A New

Challenge Appears

"What do you mean," Misty replied. "I'll let you know plenty of girls would kill to go out with me." Misty slapped her face again. "What am I saying?"

After the girls left Ash looked over at Brock. "Hey how about we get something to eat?" Ash asked.

"Sure that sounds great to me," Brock replied.

"Well if were not going to battle well be going," Brandon said glaring at Ash. "I'll be back to finish this later."

"Sure I'll be looking forward to it," Ash replied. "It will be a great battle."

"Alice let's go," Brandon said turning to leave.

"Okay I'm coming," Alice replied. She smiled at Pikachu. "See you later." She then hurried after Brandon.

"Pika," Pikachu said sadly looking at the ground.

"Hey what's up with Pikachu?" Brock asked looking at Ash.

"It seems Pikachu has a huge crush on Alice," Ash replied looking up onto a roof spotting a cloaked figure. "Who's that?"

"Who's who?" Brock replied looking at Ash.

"There was a figure on that roof I'm sure of it," Ash said looking up again seeing know one. "They were wearing a black cloak."

"I think your seeing things Ash," Brock replied. "You must really be starving man. Let's get you something to eat."

"Maybe your right," Ash replied. "It's been a long day after all." They then found a small diner and got a table.

"Hello can I get you something," a cute waitress asked walking over to their table.

"The only thing I'll ever need is you," Brock said grabbing the girl's hands. "I could just stare into your beautiful eyes for the rest of my life."

"Oh my," the waitress replied blushing. "That sounds great but I really should get to work."

"Don't worry about him," Ash said looking at the waitress. "Will have two hamburgers with fries and some soda's. Oh make that three fries and lot of ketchup for Pikachu."

"I'll be back in a little bit then," the waitress replied still completely red as she walked to the kitchen.

"It's seem you haven't changed a bit," Ash said grinning. "Your still a girl chaser that I remember."

"Something will never change I guess," Brock replied. "But speaking of girls how do you feel about Melissa away Ash."

"Well I guess were just really good friends maybe better," Ash replied. "I'm actually not sure what we are but Melissa seems pretty set on being my girlfriend. That's unless Misty takes her away."

"Wells that's a slim possibility I guess," Brock replied laughing a little bit. "Well you must of experience a lot during your six years away. It most of been an exciting adventure."

"Yeah it was amazing a new challenge everyday," Ash said. "But it was kind of lonely for a while I have to admit. I can't figure out how Brandon traveled alone for so long."

"You mean those two weren't always together," Brock replied.

"Know I believe they met about four years ago when Alice was first starting her journey," Ash replied. "He didn't seem to thrilled with her following him around at first but now he gotten to be pretty protective of her. I guess I'm pretty protective of Melissa myself."

...........................

After the movie Misty and Melissa were walking threw a park in the pitch-black night as clouds seemed to block the moonlight. The only light was from some street lights threw out the park.

"Man that's the last time I take you to horror movie," Misty said. "You were hugging me threw so much of the movie everyone thought we were lover."

"But I was really scared," Melissa replied. "Plus you hugged back during the scenes with the bugs eating the people."

"Well it might have been a little scary," Misty replied still a little scared. "Let's just call it even and not do it again okay."

"Sure," Melissa replied. "I wonder where Ash and the others are?"

"Knowing Ash he's most likely stuffing his face," Misty said. "I'm sure if we check some of the restaurants will find them."

"You two won't be going anywhere," a female voice said behind them sitting on a swing. "Your two of Ash Ketchum's friends right."

"Who are you and how do you know Ash?" Misty asked looking at the girl.

"I'm one of the Elite Five of Team Rocket," the Female voice replied. "Were Team Rockets top fighters and not like any of the members you faced before."

"Am I suppose to be impressed," Misty replied bluffing a little.

"Well then little girl let's have a battle and I'll so you are power," the female voice said as she got off the swing. "Gyarados let's destroy her."


	6. A Surprise Attack

Ash's Return:

Chapter 6: A Surprise

Attack

"You two won't be going anywhere," a female voice said behind them sitting on a swing. "Your two of Ash Ketchum's friends right."

"Who are you and how do you know Ash?" Misty asked looking at the girl.

"I'm one of the Elite Five of Team Rocket," the Female voice replied. "Were Team Rockets top fighters and not like any of the members you faced before."

"Am I suppose to be impressed," Misty replied bluffing a little.

"Well then little girl let's have a battle and I'll so you are power," the female voice said as she got off the swing. "Gyarados let's destroy her." Gyarados then appeared on the park grounds.

"I won't lose to you," Misty replied taking out a Poke Ball. "Starmie let's teach her to mess with us." Starmie then appeared.

"You can go first," the female voice said.

"Fine," Misty replied. "Starmie hit it with Water Gun."

"Pathetic that Pokemon won't even put a dent into Gyarados power," the female voice replied. "I'll end this in one attack." The water gun then hit Gyarados showing know affect at all.

"Shut up and battle," Misty replied. "Starmie Tackle it."

"Take it," the female voice said. Starmie then hit Gyarados across the face causing it to shout in pain. "What you manage to hurt him impossible. Were ten times stronger then you are were unbeatable."

"I'm not as weak as you may think," Misty replied. "Now use Swift." Gyarados stood still taking each one of the attacks head on moaning in pain. "Don't stop." After a while Gyarados started to look in real pain. Starmie was now being to slow down as it began to tire out.

"Now are chance use Hydro Pump," the female voice shouted.

"Starmie move," Misty shouted as Gyarados fired. Misty didn't notice till it was to late that Starmie was the target of the attack. Misty just stood there in shock as the water came at her.

"Misty move," Melissa shouted pushing her out of the way getting hit straight on by the attack. When the attack was over Melissa could be see her laying against the jungle gym pasted out.

"What a dumb girl," the female voice said pulling down her hood. "I would of let her go unharmed but I guess she didn't want to be left out."

"That was awful what you did to her," Misty said angrily. "She may have been annoying and bugged the hell out of me sometimes. Not to mention Ash likes her a lot better. But she didn't deserve that." Misty looked at the female she looked to be around 28 with long blue hair and aqua green eyes. "That was to cruel."

"I'm a member of Team Rocket it's my job to be cruel," the blue hair girl replied. "Take that as a warning and tell Ash were going to take him down." She then returned her Gyarados and began to walk off. Misty wanted so much to go after her but she had to help Melissa she did save her after all. She went over and wished Brock or Ash were there to help her as she tried to lift Melissa up. After she got a good grip on her she looked around noticing a Pokemon Center right outside the park. She was sure Nurse Joy would help her.

............................

Back at the diner Ash and Brock were just paying their bill and getting ready to go. Ash and Pikachu stood outside as Brock paid the waitress. Ash looked down at Pikachu as he saw him holding a picture of Alice he carried around in his bad.

"Don't worry Pikachu will see her again really soon I'm sure," Ash said looking down a Pikachu. "We always do right. Brandon will come to challenge me again I'm sure."

"Hey Ash look what I got," Brock said as he came out the door.

"What?" Ash asked.

"It appears I did quite a number on that waitress earlier," Brock said. "Because she just gave me her number."

"That's great Brock," Ash replied sounding surprised. "It's about time some girl took you up on your offer." Just then they heard Brock's cell phone go off.

"Hello Brock speaking," Brock said answering his phone. "What Misty? Slow down I can understand you."

"Hey Brock what up?" Ash asked. "Did something happen to them."

"What you were attacked," Brock shouted causing everyone on the street to look at him. "Your where? Will be there as soon as possible."

"Brock who was attacked?" Ash shouted looking at his friend.

"I'll explain later we have to get to the Pokemon Center right away," Brock said as they both ran towards the Pokemon Center as fast as they could. When they got there Ash saw Misty waiting for them at the door.

"Misty what happen?" Ash asked grabbing her shoulders. "Where's Melissa? Were ether of you two hurt."

"Melissa was hit during the battle trying to help me," Misty said. "The Doctor said she'll be fine all she needs is some rest." Then they all went inside and sat down on a bench in the main lobby.

"So what happened?" Ash asked as he took a sip of soda out of the can Nurse Joy gave him. "Who attacked you?"

"After the movie me and Melissa were taking a walk threw the park," Misty said. "We were planning to look for you two when a women in a black cloak came over and asked about you. I challenge her to a battle and she was letting me win. At first I thought she was just being over confident and was taken off guard when she finally fought back targeting me instead. Melissa went and pushed me out of the way just in time taking the attack head on."

"Damn it if only I was there," Ash said crushing the can in his hand as he got up soda dripping down the side of the can. "I'm going to hunt her down. If she has a problem with me she stood face me head on." Ash then started to go.

"Wait Ash," Misty said grabbing his arm. "You should stay here so you can be here when Melissa wakes up. I'm sure she like to see the boy she loves when she wakes up."

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

"Because I love you to Ash," Misty shouted without thinking. "Because I know I want you there." She then cover her mouth as she just realize what she said.


	7. Misty Battle

Ash's Return:

Chapter 7: Misty

Battle

"Wait Ash," Misty said grabbing his arm. "You should stay here so you can be here when Melissa wakes up. I'm sure she like to see the boy she loves when she wakes up."

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

"Because I love you to Ash," Misty shouted without thinking. "Because I know I want you there." She then cover her mouth as she just realize what she said.

The room then went completely silent except for the sound of the soda can Ash was holding hitting the ground. Ash stood there completely in shock.

"Oh crap did I say that out loud" Misty thought to herself. "I can't believe it." She then ran out of the Pokemon Center as fast as she could.

"Misty" Ash barely stumbled out.

"Give her sometime" Brock said putting his hand on Ash's shoulder. "She just needs some time alone."

.............................

Later that night Melissa woke up looking over she saw Ash sleeping in a chair right next to her. Melissa smiled as she got up and kiss Ash on the forehead. "Thanks for staying with me Ash" Melissa said as she left the room. She needed to get some fresh air for a bit. As she left the Pokemon Center she saw Misty sitting on a bench.

"Guess who?" Melissa said walking behind her putting her hands over Misty eyes. Melissa began to pout when she didn't answer. "Your know fun at all."

"Sorry" Misty replied sounding upset.

"Did I miss something when I was out or what?" Melissa asked sitting down next to Misty. "If your upset about the fight then I'm sorry I got in your way."

"No you have nothing to be sorry about" Misty replied looking up at the sky that had now cleared up. "I should thank you for saving me back there. That was a really nice thing to do."

"Well I'm sure you would of done the same thing for me" Melissa replied. "I'm just glad I could help out a little bit. I mean you guys were the first people to every really treat me like an equal. All my life I was sent to competitive private schools where everyone was always trying to out do the other. They weren't really interested in making friends. Especially with the dumbest girl at school and you saw what my home life was like. That's why I was so happy when I met Ash. He had nothing but nice things to say about me and I finally began to feel like I wasn't a failure or an idiot. I know I was a burden to him at first I couldn't walk very far and kept getting tired so we had to take tons of breaks. But he never complained once. It was the first time in my whole life I felt someone really cared about me."

"You really love Ash don't you?" Misty asked.

"Yes I'm sure of it" Melissa replied.

"Well to tell you the truth before I met you I was planning to tell Ash something important" Misty replied. "I was going to tell him that I loved him to. Sure I originally followed him because I was pissed he destroyed my bike. But as time pasted I slowly began to forget all about it and found myself falling in love with him. To bad back then I couldn't bring myself to tell him how I feel. I mean I can't believe I just blurted it out like that. I just got so jealous of you. All I could think was Melissa was out of the picture for a while here's my chance to take Ash back. Now I feel like crap for going that low after you saved me and have been so nice to me."

"I forgive you" Melissa replied. "It's clear you really care about Ash to so I can understand. I think it would be best to let Ash pick which one of us he wants to be with. You know the best girl wins. That sounds far to me."

"Sure" Misty replied.

"Aw how sugary sweet" a familiar voice said. "This is the part where you two kiss and make up right. How disgusting. If you want a guy you should just take him."

"You again" Misty replied making a fist as she saw the Team Rocket member from early. "I can't believe you show your face here again after what you did."

"Well I just wasn't happy with are battles result" the blue hair girl replied. "Being a perfectionist is such as awful curse. I just couldn't leave until I destroyed you completely."

"Well that's fine with me" Misty replied. "His will give me a chance to get revenge for what you did to Melissa earlier."

"Well then how about I battle the two of you together" the blue haired girl replied.

"No this is between you and me" Misty said glaring at her. "I can beat you all by myself. This battle will be one on one like before but no cheating this time."

"Fine then" the blue haired girl replied. "Gyarados go." Gyarados then appeared. "I'm sure you remember him."

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten" Misty replied. "Starmie we won't lose this time." Starmie then appeared.

"Just don't cry when you lose" the blue haired girl said with a grin.

"I won't" Misty replied. "Starmie let's start with tackle."

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump" the blue haired girl shouted.

"Dodge it" Misty shouted. Starmie then dodge the attack and whacked Gyarados across the face. "Hey what's the matter you can't win without using dirty tricks."

"I'm not even warmed up yet trust me" the blue haired girl replied. "Gyarados use Rap Attack." Starmie was then rapped up tightly by Gyarados body.

"Starmie hit it with Hydro Pump now" Misty shouted. Starmie then shot water right into Gyarados eyes causing it to shout in pain as it let go and hit Starmie with it's tail sending it into the wall. "Starmie are you okay."

"Use Hyper Beam now" the blue hair girl shouted. Gyarados with it's eyes closed started to form a Hyper Beam firing it everywhere not able to see anything. After a bit it hit the Pokemon Centers wall breaking it down.

"Starmie Return" Misty shouted as the wall was about to fall on it. "Stop that thing now."

"Oh no" the blue hair girl shouted as the beam was going to hit her. "Return now." Gyarados returned to his poke ball and the girl looked at the ground in front of her the black top was totally ripped apart. "You may of one his time but I'll be back to finish you." She then looked up as a rope ladder came down from a helicopter and she grabbed on. "This is far form over."


	8. Searching for Pikachu

Ash's Return:

Chapter 8:

Searching for

Pikachu

"Starmie Return," Misty shouted as the wall was about to fall on it. "Stop that thing now."

"Oh no," the blue hair girl shouted as the beam was going to hit her. "Return now." Gyarados returned to his poke ball and the girl looked at the ground in front of her the black top was totally ripped apart. "You may of won his time but I'll be back to finish you." She then looked up as a rope ladder came down from a helicopter and she grabbed on. "This is far form over."

"What happening?" Ash shouted running into the lobby seeing a huge hole on the wall.

"Oh Ash I was so scared," Melissa said running over to him grabbing him tightly. "That awful woman who attacked us came back and attacked us again."

"What are you doing?" Misty asked looking at Melissa her eye twitching a little.

"I'm letting my future boyfriend comfort me," Melissa replied.

"Well where is this woman?" Ash asked.

"I beat her for now but she'll be back," Misty replied.

"Well next time I'll finish things," Ash said looking at the two girls. "I think we need to talk."

"No need," Misty replied. "Me and Melissa talked it over and decided we'd let you pick."

"Well be competing for your heart so be ready," Melissa said smiling. "It could get pretty messy you know."

"Great," Ash replied sounding nervous.

"Oh my what happened here?" Nurse Joy said as she saw the huge hole in the wall and the lobby fairly damaged.

"It's a really long story," Ash replied. "Where should I start?" After Ash explained everything they all went to bed.

The next morning the group got up and got ready to go off. "Hey guys if you don't mind I'd like to stop home and see how my Dad doing," Brock said looking at the group.

"That's fine with me," Ash replied. "It's been a long time since I've been to Pewter City."

"Well if it's okay with Ash then I'm in," Melissa said.

"Yeah then we can go to my place," Misty replied. "I bet my sisters are worried. I was so excited about Ash coming back I kind of forgot to tell them I was going."

"Then let's go," Ash said pointing east.

"Um Ash Pewter City north of here," Brock said looking at him.

"I knew that," Ash replied. "I just wanted top see if you remembered." The group then made there way to the Pewter City Gym.

"Hey Dad," Brock shouted as they opened the door.

"Brock is that you?" Brock's Father asked looking up and seeing the group. "Oh you brought all your friends that great."

"So dad what's up?" Brock asked. "Is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah were fine," Brock's Father replied. "Your brothers and sisters are doing great and the gym been really busy lately with the new lot of trainers starting there journeys. But there was this one guy this morning who was amazing he completely destroyed me."

"What did this trainer look like?" Ash asked.

"Well he was a tall boy with a trench coat and he was with a young blonde haired girl," Brock's Father said.

"Brandon," Ash and Melissa said at the same time.

"You know him?" Brock's Father asked.

"Boy do I," Ash replied. "He's only my biggest rival." Ash then looked back and noticed Pikachu was gone. "Man I can't let my eye off him for a minute."

"Well at least he devoted," Brock said looking at Ash. "Hey Dad will be back in a bit. It appears we have to go and look for Ash's Pikachu."

"Umm you wouldn't happen to remember what way they went after they left?" Ash asked looking at Brock's Father.

"I believe then were going to go stock up on supplies," Brock's Father replied.

"But why does it matter where they are?" Misty asked.

"Oh you don't know," Ash said looking at Misty. "Pikachu as a huge crush on Alice so I'm sure he went looking for her."

"Don't worry Ash I'll find him," Melissa replied smiling. "You guys can just wait here."

"No you won't because I'm going," Misty shouted glaring at Melissa. "I'll find Pikachu in no time."

"Okay we can go together," Melissa replied smiling. "It will be lot a of fun."

"Right fun," Misty replied. "Let's go then." The two girls then left the gym.

"Are you sure it's okay to let them go together alone," Ash asked Brock.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Brock replied.

Now off with Misty and Melissa the two girls were looking all over the city for Pikachu.

"Ah man I can't believe this just happened," Misty thought to herself smiling. "It's so perfect I can believe my luck. I'll go out and find Pikachu and when I return to Ash. He'll say 'Oh Misty I can't believe you found Pikachu your so amazing. I love you.'"

"Hey what are you thinking about," Melissa asked looking at Misty.

"Nothing really," Misty replied quickly huge grin on her face.

"Okay," Melissa replied.

"Now all I have to do is ditch her and find Pikachu," Misty thought to herself.

"They Misty isn't that Pikachu," Melissa asked pointing to the left seeing a Pikachu wondering threw the streets.

"Hey Melissa your shoes are untied," Misty said quickly.

"Man Misty your so dumb," Misty thought to herself. "She isn't even wearing tie shoes."

"Really," Melissa replied looking down as Misty made a mad dash for the Pikachu.

"Got you," Misty shouted as she grabbed the Pikachu.

"Mommy that mean girl stealing my Pikachu," a little girl shouted.

"Oh crap," Misty said as the Pikachu gave her a shock she wouldn't soon forget. Misty then fell to the ground coughing out a cloud of smoke. "This really sucks."

"They Misty why are you laying around," Melissa asked walking up to her. "What happened to the Pikachu?"

"It was the wrong one," Misty replied sitting up.

"Hey what are you two doing," a familiar voice asked.

"Looking for you," Misty said turning to see Alice who was holding a bunch of shopping bags with Pikachu sitting on her head.


End file.
